The Super Smash Bording School
by SheikxIkeForever
Summary: Uhm i found the story, and so knowing my pen name im going to attepmt to turn it into a ShIke cuz...you know how i am. yeah ok byee Chapter 2 is UP! SHIKE SHIKE SHIKE.
1. What is this Place?

**_Yeah... So i found this hidden in my computer and i thought you might wanna see it...so yeah Read it.._**

**_~Nyaa!_**

* * *

><p>Ike and Marth stood in front of the 'Super Smash Brothers Private School' "This is where your Dad is sending us?" Said Marth, staring at a yellow mouse-type thingy running out the front door yelling, "Pika Pika!" Then a girl with a skin tight blue suit ran out after it, "Pikachu come back!" she yelled. "This might not be so bad…" Ike Smiled. Two girls Walked up to them, "Are you two Ike and Marth?" one of them asked, "Yes," Ike Answered, "And who might you two beautiful ladies be?" "Zelda Hyrule." The girl replied, "and I'm Peach Toadstool!" the other chimed, "Master Hands is waiting for you, We'll take you to him!"<p>

-In Master Hands Office-

Zelda, Peach, Marth, and Ike walked in the door to see a giant floating hand and a ninja kid talking. "If I hear about this ever again I will expel you" said Master Hand. "Alright, alright" the ninja replied. He turned around and spotted Zelda. "What'd you do this time, Sheik?" groaned Zelda. "I pantsed Ganondorf." He smiled under his cowl. "That's gross" "but funny!" Sheik Looked at Ike and realized he had been staring at him the entire time. "Uhmm Zelda, why is your little friend staring at me?" Then the girl Marth and Ike had seen before walked in, "I bet he's staring at your massive boobs" The Girl Joked. "He's a dude he doesn't have boobs."Ike randomly said, as if he was paying attention, then all of the sudden he ended up in the wall, on the ground, unconscious. "If he ever wakes up tell him I'm a 'she' not a 'he'. Sheik walked out the door. "Did she say if…?" Samus walked up to Marth. "She usually wont kill the person…though no one dares to tell her she has no boobs…which she does.." "How do you know that…?" Just then Ike woke back up, "What the heck just happened?" Master Hands floated over to them. "Marth Lowell, take these papers Samus will help you find your room. Sorry it was the only room that we had left so you'll be sharing it with two other people," he said, "Don't worry though it's the largest room we have in this Mansion." "Yes, thank you sir." Marth Replied. "Well you sure are polite aren't you," Samus Smiled, causing Marth to turn a bright shade of pink. "Come on Ike" said Samus. Ike and Marth followed behind.

-SuSmBS-

As they walked through the west wing, Samus asked them, "So why were you sent here? Punishment? Most of the time it is." "Marth and I blew up the Castle's Kitchen" Ike replied, smiling. "Nice." "Room 203" said Samus said as they stood in front of the door. "Well I have to go now have fun with your new roommates, ill see you at lunch!" Samus ran off. Suddenly they heard a low bass coming from the room and "YES! OH MY GOSH!" So Ike opened the door and the bass got louder. They walked in and Ike saw to kids sitting on a bed kissing. "so we have to share a room with two gay guys." The one in black separated the two's kiss while the other said, "I'm a girl you idiot I thought I told one of you to tell him that" Sheik looked at Marth, causing him to blush and rub the back of his head, "right sorry forgot about that…" "What's that awful noise!" said Ike "That happens to be Skrillex." said the kid in Black. "Hi my name's Shadow Link, but you can just call me Shadow." He Shook Ike and Marth's hands "I take it by the horrid bruise on your face that you've already met my good friend Sheik?" "Not really I only met her fist" said Ike wincing as he touched the bruise. "Seems like you two are more than just 'good friends'..." mumbled Marth, thinking no one heard him. "We are. I do that to a lot of people." "Whore…." said Ike, earning him, yet another punch in the face. Just then a Bell Rang. Sheik walked over to the Stereo and turned it off. "Lunch time." She said. "Let's go," Said Shadow, "We'll show you the Cafeteria." "Thanks…Ike. Ike get up.." said Marth, kicking Ike, who was currently on the ground. "Ow my face hurts." He said. "Well it should let's go" Sheik Grabbed Ike's hand, pulled him up and pulled him out the door. Shadow looked at Marth, "Sorry about her you'll get used to that. "Alright…"


	2. Lunch

Hi again...well R&R

* * *

><p>At Lunch-<p>

Shadow, Marth Ike and Sheik Walked into the Cafeteria. Marth looked at Sheik and Ike, who didn't notice, that they were still holding hands. "um. Ike…" Started Marth. "Sheik look at your hand." Laughed Shadow. Sheik Lifted her hand up, pulling Ike's hand with hers. "What the!" Sheik quickly let go of Ike's hand. Samus walked over to them, "Hey Marth, Ike..and Sheik..AND Shadow?" Samus Laughed. "What's so funny?" said Shadow. "Nothing nothing" She Replied, "come on lets go over to our Table." And they all walked over there. "ok, Ike, Marth you guys have already met Zelda and Peach, uh this is Link," She said pointing at a blonde haired kid, "that's Pit," pointing at a brown haired kid, "Roy" the Red haired kid, " and Captian Falcon…" Samus mumbled. "Sounds like you don't like him" Marth whispered to Samus. Samus put her arm around Marth, "See Falcon this is the kid ive been dating for six months." She said. Marth turned a deep shade of red. "Just play along." She whispered back to Marth. "Uh. Yeah! Six awesome months!" Marth had recovered. "But Samus you Ju-" Peach started, but Sheik covered her mouth. "Yup they are the happiest couple ever!" Sheik saved. 'Thank you!' Samus mouthed, and Sheik gave her thumbs up. "Well what about you then Sheik" Captain Falcon Smiled deviously, "NOPE! I'm already dating someone." She replied quickly. "What? Who!" "Him." Sheik pointed at Ike. "Oh yeah I'm dating her." Ike Smiled. Sheik walked over to Ike, and grabbed his hand. "I think that's a lie." Said Falcon. "It is not," "Prove it!" "Fine!" Sheik wrapped her arms around Ike's neck, got on her tippy toes and pulled Ike in for a Kiss. When their lips touched Ike's eye's grew wide. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. They separated when Link Wolf whistled. "Shut…up...Link..." said Sheik, clearly out of breath. "SHEIK HARIKAN PLEASE REPORT TO MASTER HANDS OFFICE NOW!" "Damnit." Cursed Sheik. "What did you do!" Yelled Zelda. "Nothing Nothing!" Sheik walked towards the Cafeteria doors. "Wait!" Ike ran after her. "What?" Sheik turned around. "Do you actually want to go out with me?" "uhm. Sure why not I have to go like now" Sheik turned on her heel and Ike got whacked in the face with the spike on the end of sheik's braid. "OW!" Samus walked up to Ike. "Whatd you say?" she asked, smiling. "Nothing." said Ike rubbing his cheek and he and Samus walked back to the Cafeteria table.

* * *

><p>Sorrrryyyyy its sooo short i cant think of much lol sowwyyy mare chaps coming soon...i hope. :]...<p> 


End file.
